walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikey (Comic Series)
Mikey is a character first encountered in Issue 71 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a young resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Mikey is the son of Nicholas and Paula. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Mikey's life before or as the outbreak began, apart from that he had, and still has, a mother and father, Paula and Nicholas. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them Mikey is seen briefly when the group arrives at the Safe-Zone. Carl and Sophia try to interact and play with the other kids. Carl comes upon Mikey, while its not shown how they interacted, Mikey runs off to his father. Carl reveals that Mikey was surprised and a bit curious to know that Carl had a real gun. He wanted to look, but after Carl still refused, he pushed Carl who then pushed back. While Mikey's father complained, Rick barely brushed it off as "boys being boys" and that Carl had a right, because the gun wasn't a toy. In Issue 72, it's shown that he's still mad at Rick and Carl for the day before. Though oddly enough his father had an almost immediate change of heart and apologized to Rick the night of the party. Although he's not seen, he was apparently present at the party. No Way Out Mikey, like many other residents, had not appeared for a while because of the recent chaos, but he did survive the zombie attack on the Safe Zone. We Find Ourselves After Nicholas tried to take over the zone, he said that he was just trying to protect his family, showing he is alive. Mikey is also seen at Abraham's funeral with his mother, Paula, and father, Nicholas. March To War After the skirmish with The Saviors outside the safe-zone, Mikey is seen with his mother and an injured Nicholas. The following day, his family listens to Rick's plea before the battle. Relationships Nicholas Nicholas and Mikey have a good father-son bond, Nicholas defended Mikey in his argument against Carl and when Mikey was proven to be the one at fault Nicholas didn't punish him. Also, after Nicholas's failed attempt of taking over Alexandria Safe Zone and Rick spared his life, Nicholas told Rick he went home, seen his family and tells Rick he loves them deeply. Paula Paula is the mother of Mikey. Nicholas and Paula have only been seen together once, this event was at Abraham Ford's funeral where Mikey is seen sitting with Nicholas and Paula. Carl Grimes Upon meeting each other, Carl mentioned to Mikey he had a gun. Mikey wanted to see it, but Carl told him no, which caused Mikey to shove Carl. Carl shoved back, knocking Mikey onto the ground. He refused Carl's apology and went to go tell his dad about what happened. Appearances Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 17: Something To Fear Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One |}} ru:Майки Category:Comic Characters Category:Children Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Unknown